Bluestone Alley
by anoniblast25
Summary: La vibra al estilo ochentero realmente le llegaba al pecho. Por supuesto, el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos y la regulación de su respiración tampoco ayudaban mucho. {VIÑETA} Creado para el concurso de SouHaru -Free eternal summer-.


_**HOLA**_ , mi nombre es Anoni y aquí ando otra vez, dejando esta viñeta hecha para la página de Facebook SouHaru -Free eternal summer-, que está haciendo un pequeño evento para la celebración del cumpleaños de _mailob_ : Sousuke, bb.

Por cierto, sí, yo también cumplo el mismo día que Sousuke (14 de Sep). Grax.

En fin, seré honesto: hace meses que no me pasaba por este fandom (hasta hace unos días aproveché que la situación en mi actual fandom está en pleno hiatus hasta Octubre), por lo que si sienten algo de ooc, espero me perdonen pero ya no tengo tanto el manejo de personajes; creo que cabe destacar que el AU que escogí es uno moderno donde Sousuke trabaja como mesero en un _Driver-In_ y Haruka es pintor (no agregué esto, pero el AU así va). Tuve que cortar muchas cosas porque el máximo eran 1,000 palabras, por lo mismo siento que está como incompleto (y por eso ruego me perdonen si lo ven muy apresurado). Y el título es el título de una melodía que me gustó mucho, ya.

Bueno, me voy. Gracias si te pasaste a leer; quizá en un futuro decida extenderlo o si no usaré la idea en otro fandom, so, bye.

* * *

 **Bluestone Alley**

La verdadera cuestión era por qué andaba parado en la entrada del _Drive-In_. Podía mirar el menú desde la ventana de cristal, observar los precios, darse cuenta de que no tenía el suficiente dinero, caminar hacia atrás y volver a subir a su auto para largarse; pero no. Algo allí lo tenía, escogiendo entre si sentarse en una mesa o en la barra que estaba en el centro, justo donde podían atenderlo; quizá el ideal de aquel vacío existencial era la razón que no lo dejaba irse, tal vez la pelea de hacía dos días con su expareja era el principal motivo por el cual había manejado hasta las afueras de la ciudad sin destino alguno; Haruka no era bueno pensando las cosas, y su instinto e impulsos le ganaban mucho cuando se encontraba enojado o frustrado; por eso mismo, paró en el estacionamiento del ese local con letreros neón; escuchaba las gotas en la carpa arriba de su cabeza, volteó hacia la lejanía de la carretera para asegurarse de que nadie lo viese como si se tratara de un sospechoso que deseaba robar el local al cual estaba a punto de entrar.

A fin de cuentas, por qué no, se decidió a empujar la pesada puerta todavía con el sonido de los húmedos zapatos que recién pisaron charcos cuando aparcó su _Mercedes_ en uno de los lugares más cercanos a la entrada. Observó el panorama a su alrededor, a las personas que ni se molestaron en mencionarle un «buenas tardes», al menú en forma de pizarrón sujeto a la pared, a los mosaicos del suelo de color gris; la música ambiental, el olor a hamburguesas y papas, los murmurios de la gente que estallaba en carcajadas. La vibra del estilo ochentero que el restaurante manejaba realmente le llegaba al pecho.

Aunque, claro, el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos y la regulación de su respiración para no sonar desesperado tampoco ayudaban mucho.

Tuvo que soltar el suspiro que retenía cuando se dejó caer en uno de los sofás rinconeros de cuero carmín. Se limitó a acomodarse en el pequeño espacio, y giró la mirada hacia el ventanal a su costado, percatándose de las nubes grises que igual no cubrían todo el atardecer; era uno de esos raros casos en que la naturaleza hacía arte en cielo, y Haruka se aliviaba de poder ser testigo de tal belleza que le calmaba los nervios.

Fuera de eso, algo que le molestaba era tener que ser una persona completamente sensible; era por mucho decir y aclarar que, no ese tipo de persona que llora por todo, si no de la que siente a menudo pero no demuestra; porque aun cuando por fuera del recinto estaba lloviendo a mares, Haruka no podía quitarse de la mente los recuerdos con los que su consciencia lo golpeaba.

No era muy amante de los sentimientos.

Cuando la taza de porcelana provocó un pequeño ruido al tocar la mesa, dio un leve respingo; se giró en dirección al empleado enseguida suyo, quien se cruzaba de brazos entretanto le mostraba un rostro postrado en seriedad.

Haruka no supo si se trataba de lástima o enojo. Más imbécil no pudo sentirse cuando se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos en que ninguno de ambos intentó romper la tensión. ¿Había estado actuando raro sin darse cuenta? ¿Iba a sacarlo a la fuerza del local?

Toda confusión se esfumó cuando bajó la vista hacia la bebida que le habían proporcionado: si no mal figuraba, se trataba de chocolate caliente con dos pedazos de bombón blanco.

—Yo no pedí esto —se limitó a decir, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El mesero suspiró, ganándose otra vez la atención de Haruka.

—Lo sé —fue lo único que le contestó antes rodar los ojos—. Va por la casa.

Un último vistazo al chocolate y un asentimiento del empleado bastaron para que Haruka tomara, todavía con la duda en la cara, la caliente taza.

—Si necesitas algo, estaré por allá en la barra —le comentó, obteniendo un asentimiento del muchacho.

No se inmutó a seguir aquella conversación. Se tardó un poco en dar sorbos con algo de tranquilidad y el hombre tampoco siguió insistiéndole con más preguntas, por lo que se dirigió a su zona de trabajo.

Algo en Haruka se sintió bien cuando con el rabillo del ojo se percató de que el extraño de vez en cuando lo miraba, como si se asegurase de que estuviese o se encontrase bien.

Cuando el reloj de pared indicó las once de la noche y Haruka vio como todos los presentes se retiraban poco a poco, se acercó para darle las gracias por la atención.

—Disculpa —llamó su atención dando golpecitos en la fórmica—, quería agradecerte por lo de hace rato.

—No hay problema —le contestó—. Pero, me quedó la duda del porqué estás aquí.

—No es importante.

—Todo es importante —Haruka miró la placa en su pecho donde se encontraba su nombre, tragó duro—. Era una decepción amorosa, ¿cierto? —y señaló sus propios y azul verdosos orbes. Haruka no necesitó mucho para entender, pues hasta él reconocía que tenía los ojos hinchados.

—Me terminaron —afirmó, viendo como el hombre se recargaba en la barra.

—No vale la pena desperdiciar lágrimas por eso —y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Haruka.

—Bueno, Haruka —inició, irguiéndose en el proceso—. Creo que es mejor que aproveches que estás calmado y regreses a casa.

—Sí, supongo que sí —y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. De nuevo, gracias.

—De nuevo, no hay problema.

Y estuvo a punto de irse, de no ser porque algo en él comenzó a molestarle.

— _Uhm_ —dijo sin pensar, girándose sobre talones—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El empleado se quedó estático, y mostrándole una sonrisa, suspiró.

—Sousuke.

Haruka asintió, un tanto abochornado. Se aclaró la garganta y salió del recinto, gritando otro «gracias».

Quizá, sólo quizá, podría volver la semana siguiente.


End file.
